savinien le magicien
by tartenpion92
Summary: à l'image d'alice au pays des merveille, j'essaie de faire un petit rat" qui se ballade dans un monde magique. En voici le chapitre 1


**Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, dans la contrée lointaine de Variola , un petit magicien du nom de Savinien. Il avait 13 années, des poils sur le kiki et des boutons sur la gueule. Ses Paternelles l'avaient inscrit au « scout-musical-ecclésiastique club » où il allait chaque dimanche après midi. Les autres jours de la semaine, il allait au collège de magie le plus réputé de variola, toutes les créatures qui en sortaient avaient leurs diplômes avec la mention « très magique ». A dame-notre, Savinien était le seul Homo sapiens, tout les autre était des créatures divers. Savinien disait :

« Je suis le seul être normal, l'unique »

Un beau jour, il alla comme d'habitude au collège sur sa ferraille à roulettes magique. Son premier cours était un cours de potion magique avec Mme Maboul. C'était une cour qu'il appréciait au plus au pont car la matière le désintéressait au plus au point également. D'autant plus que l'autorité de Maboul restait (était) contestable voir inexistante. Ainsi les cours de potion magique n'interaissait guère que les érudit comme fornicas le nounours. Cette heure de oisiveté était une chance de tenter d'essayé d'attiré les fillettes en chaleur. L'une l'intéressait d'avantage que les autre qui l'interessait moins, c'était ilunape la petite gnomette. De taille petite et de tête laide, elle rendait ses mains moites, son cœur bâtait la chamade et sa zigounette semi poilu durcissait. Ce jour ci, il avait l'idée d'appliquer la méthode qu'il avait vue dans le hors série de magic-puberté. Elle consistait à faire tomber une pièce prés d'une fille, la cruche la ramasse et alors le dragueur en herbe s'écrit « embrasse moi et tu en auras un autre ». Pour Savinien cette romantique technique lui permettait en cas de ratage de faire des économies. Pour sa douce gnomette, il avait choisit des rognons, il savait qu'elle aimerait !

Arrivé à l'école de magie, il posa négligeablement son vélo sans anti vol et se dirigea avec anxiété dans la classe. Maboul était là, le cour allait commencer.

Sa mission (qu'il avait accepté) était simple en théorie mais facile à appliquer. Il devait faire tomber délicatement le rognon au pied de la gnomette afin que cette dernière, attirée par l'odeur, vint à récupérer l'appât satanique. Des lors le sorcier maléfique l'emprisonnerai dans son piège cruel avec la formule « une autre contre un bisou ».

Assis sur sa chaise, il commença à hésiter. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Aimerait-elle ses rognons ? Mais la simple idée qu'il avait une infime chance de l'avoir pour soi, de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur sa gueule radieuse, que ses main pourrait glisser sur la peau râpeuse de son monstre jolie, ces idée lui redonnait courage ! De plus l'h hésitation était un obstacle dangereuse, elle pouvait entraîner un mauvais jet de rognon, ou pire : l'empêcher de dire la phrase clé. Cette phrase, il l'avait répété des milliards de fois, avec toutes les tonalités possibles.

Il ne pouvait reculer devant le combat ! Il devait jeter ces rognons peut importe les conséquences !!!!!!!!!

L'aventure commença, il attrapa un rognon dans son sac, le sortit et le jeta au pied de la chaise de sa bien aimé .L'étape première était achevé. Son front dégoulinait de sueur pendant que son zizi dégoulinait aussi. Il devait maintenant s'adresser à sa sylphide sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie. Il sauta le pas, ouvra la bouche et lorsque le son libérateur allait s'échapper de sa cavité buccal maboul dit « savinien vient nous faire un tableau de reculement au tableau » Conasse ! Mais il devait y aller pour ne pas se faire griller et prendre le risque d'avoir le sum. Il alla au tableau, écrivit n'importe quoi et fut renvoyer à sa place. Aussitôt que son cul suant embrassait sa chaise encore chaude, il vérifia que le rognon de l'amour était toujours là.

Il se lança donc :

« ilunape , peux tu me rendre le rognon qui était sous ta chaise ?, marmonna-t-il

Qu'est ce que tu fou avec des rognons ? , demanda la connasse de vautour de merde qui était à coté du joli monstre.

Je t'en pause, moi des questions ? Ilunape s'il te plait ? »

La demoiselle poilu lui renda son bien et là, Savinien ne dit mot. Sa déclaration qu'il avait préparé, impossible de la dire sous se magnifique regard. Son immonde beauté l'aveuglait, Son odeur qu'il reniflait à plein nez, empoissonnait son cœur. Le trouble s'invita dans son esprit, il se sentait minable devant elle…La sonnerie sonna, Le cour était fini, sa vie était terminer….La déception était immense, Il avait raté son coup, gâcher ses chances, anéantir tout espoir. Ce rognon, ce fameux rognon … et cette phrase ! Cette fameuse phrase ! Si courte mais si dur à prononcer. La journée fut bien longue entre les courts de langue anciennement magique de M. Desvilles et les cours de langue étrangère avec M. Gonzalesse.

A la dernière minute de la dernière heure de la deuxième journée de la semaine, il voulut recommencer. Ni une ni trois, il balança le rognon et dit :

« ilunape , tu peux me ramasser le rognon »

Sa voisine ouvrit la bouche mais savinien lui répondit

« Toi, ta gueule »

Ilunape étonné de cette redemande de ramassage accepta néanmoins. Savinien, dans un élan de courage qui lui fut donné par son amour inconditionnel pour « ça » balbutia :

« Tu peux le manger si tu veux, si tu en veux un autre, c'est un bisous »

Les deux secondes qu'il fallut pour que la gnomette comprenne le message, parurent éternel pour l'homo sapiens au kiki suspendue.

« C'est une blague ? C'est encore une de tes stupides paris avec ce connard gras de Fornica ? »

Et Savinien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lui dit d'une voix vacillante :

« Oui »

Ainsi son amour fut une nouvelle fois gâcher. Ses perspectives de bonheur furent ensevelir sous l'immensité de sa déception. La sonnerie sonna la fin de son vain espoir. Il resta là, le cul suant coller à sa chaise. Et quand il vit Fornica s'avancer de son pas gras avec son sourire gras, il comprit qu'il avait comprit.


End file.
